Jet Jaguar Vs Male MUTO
by gojigamer97
Summary: Having miraculously survived Godzilla's wrath in San Francisco, the male M.U.T.O. has returned to Japan to feed off of nuclear radiation in an attempt to avenge his mate. But the robotic warrior, Jet Jaguar, stands in his way. Can the humanoid robot defend Japan from this ancient foe, like he did with Megalon? Or is the M.U.T.O too much for it?


Male M.U.T.O Vs. Jet Jaguar

Feeding off the shores of Tokyo was a dark creature from ancient times. The nuclear reactors surrounding it crumbled as the creature fed off of the radioactivity within the structures. The monster had been identified as "Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism", otherwise known as the M.U.T.O. He had somehow successfully faked its death in San Francisco where his rival dubbed Godzilla slammed its tail into his side and sent him into a skyscraper that crumbled upon impact. But now he knew that he had a chance to avenge the death of his mate and kill this ancient predator, except he didn't feel up to the task quite yet.

As the monster destroyed the nuclear reactors, something peculiar was walking up to him. His eyes picked up the gleam of silver and looked to see a strange looking human in red. Suddenly, the human grew in size, enlarging until this thing was about his size! This was indeed no human. It was the robotic warrior, Jet Jaguar!

The machine immediately sprung forward, surprising and grabbing the monster and slamming it onto its back. In response, the M.U.T.O. immediately took to the air, its wings forcing huge amounts of air into the machine. The M.U.T.O. watched as the robot spread its arms out and … flew!? Nevertheless, the machine started chasing the Muto in the sky, flying over the ocean and the wreckage below.

The M.U.T.O. quickly changed its course, heading straight towards the humanoid machine with its legs stretched out. Likewise, Jet Jaguar prepared his arms to catch the alien-like beast in its traps. The two collided in the air, but the M.U.T.O. easily won, bashing the robot with its front legs and grasping the robot with the others, all the while slamming the machine into the ground below. Despite the immense impact of the collision, Jet Jaguar was far from defeated.

The robotic warrior kicked the monster off of its body and jumped back to its feet. The M.U.T.O., however, was airborne again, but kept a steady height above the ground. Jet Jaguar charged, delivering a series of karate chops and kicks, only for the M.U.T.O. to continue hovering and swiping at the machine. Within seconds, the M.U.T.O. clasped its jaws onto the machine's shoulder, only to taste metal and wires. Unfortunately for him, Jet Jaguar easily knocked him off with a swift karate chop onto his neck. Jet Jaguar lunged towards the monster, successfully crashing into the beast and slamming it straight onto the ground.

The M.U.T.O. cried out in pain as the machine constantly bashed him with kicks and punches. Feeling the need to retreat, the M.U.T.O. flapped its wings and knocked the machine aside. However, the monster put two and two together and decided to use something that he knew would never work on Godzilla. The monster's arms pulsated with red energy, as he charged up his secret attack. But Jet Jaguar wouldn't let him have it.

Jet Jaguar rushed towards him, jumped onto his back, and started pulling the monster's limbs, preventing him from slamming them into the ground. The M.U.T.O. screeched in fear as Jet Jaguar pulled harder and harder, attempting to break his bones. The alien-like beast reared up on its hind legs and forced himself to fall backwards, crushing the robotic warrior.

The hellish red lights pulsated more and more and more. The air around him grew more electric with each pulse. As the robotic warrior regained its composure, its sensors picked up strange energy readings that signaled its emergency warnings within. Whatever this monstrosity was about to do, it would surely devastate it. Panicking at the possibility, Jet Jaguar took flight and tried to fly as far as it could. The M.U.T.O. wanted to fly after his challenger out of anger at what looked like cowardice, but that would cancel his attack.

The death lights flashed quicker and quicker and quicker;

The appendage slammed its death lights into the ground.

Jet Jaguar flew farther and farther, faster and faster…

But not far enough.

An electromagnetic pulse blasted through the air and struck Jet Jaguar full force. The machine fell to the ground and as it fell, it felt its systems powering down. Jet Jaguar weakly attempted to return to his feet, holding on dearly to the tiny bit of energy it had left, but lost all power and went limp. Wasting no time at all, the M.U.T.O flew with amazing speed and quickly tore into the machine and started tearing it apart limb from limb until all was left was a pile of scrap metal and wires. Unsatisfied with his flesh-lacking prize, the Male Muto flew off in search of more nuclear reactors to find and for a way to defeat the King of the Monsters.

If only he knew what his wish would truly bring to him…

Winner: Male Muto


End file.
